This invention relates to a post and particularly, but not exclusively, to an individual post or a post that forms part of a fence, barrier or similar structural feature in which the post is located in an aperture and secured therein.
Means of securing posts and barriers for use in temporary installations are known which disclose a socket provided with a wedge arrangement that compresses against a localised point on the outer surface of a post located therein to secure the post in place. However, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,934 for example, the aperture in which the post is located must comprise a means for securing the post therein. The mechanisms associated with securing the posts are either obtrusive and/or visible when in use, thus being unattractive to look at while being susceptible to contamination from dirt and grime and the like. Nowadays, posts and barriers used in architectural installations must not only be practical to use but also be aesthetic in appearance.
Further, JP4113011 discloses a wedge configured to force apart the sides of a hollow post within a socket such that the diameter of the post is increased at that point and a force is applied, in a localised area of the socket and jams the post in the socket. Because the increase of diameter takes place only at the extreme end of the post, the system requires a second fix of retaining screws in order to impart rigidity to the post. This detail requires internal access to the post, and is in no way appropriate for a removable detail.